sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:In Her Own Skin
Although there had been significant delays in forcing the new CO for the 988th Special Operations Company to the required medical examination, Colonel Liuz Bogumil of the Imperial Special Operations command had personally stepped in to make the proper arrangements for the man. So far, the enlisted men had all passed with flying colors, even Sergeant Major Woden, who reportedly had ' accidentally ingested Bavo Six'. While Liuz had never been especially good with medical sciences, even he had to doubt how possible such a notion was. Still, he hopes that the good fortune of the unit, which though he himself had never served in, Liuz had already taken a liking to before Major Edo retired, will continue. With the response to the battle of Theseus long since over, and little in the way of combat or outbreaks of disease since, much less accidents, the medical bay is virtually empty, with two separate assistants signed up to help conduct the examination, and a doctor finishing up his business nearby, who will doubtlessly be called over whenever he is needed. For the past twelve years Jal'Dana Rall has served the Empire as Jal'Dann Rall, her twin brother who died a birth had been her cover. For twelve years she had sacrificed her personal life, her body and identity to move through the ranks and to become one of the longer living TIE pilots. Posing as a male officer had not been the plan, but when she was turned down from flight school because of her gender, the lie was forced and it has followed her to this point. She had always found ways to fool or avoid physicals in the past, but her time had run out. The soft spoken naval pilot had been more into the IGF and with it a personal escort to the Medical Bay. Much like a prisoner being march to execution she steps into the Office. Not being a tan person, her face was ghostly white, she wasn't afraid and as the insufferable Jedi had stated, it was only a matter of time. No, it was not the loss of her life she feared, she had passed that point, it was the thought of no longer flying for the Empire that sickened her. A mission that had become her life. How this would all go down, who knew. But the truth would be exposed so to speak....the deception at last uncovered. "Major Rall, reporting as ordered" she states flatly, her soft voice raspy in the quite lab. For a split second, the Colonel's eyes flicker in wonder, but inwardly he grins and returns to normal afterwards. He'd expected a salute, as so many of these transfers tended to do, but appreciated a man that had the courage to go beyond the outdated military traditions in use elsewhere in the IGF, and in the Navy, as the records mentioned Major Rall having originally been from. At least, Liuz had to hope that was the case; it could simply be that the man had no respect for tradition or hard work, which would not do at all. The record had spoken kindly of his abilities, but clearly someone had been irritated, as for no apparent reason Rall had been removed from command of a squadron. Presuming it was an act conducted by COMPNOR and/or the Court, Liuz pays this little mind. "Good to see you, Major", he explains with a fair amount of enthusiasm, followed by a wide movement towards a waiting attendant, and a medical table beyond. They'd have to go through the basic checks first, as well as undress the man, but having grown up in an Army environment with little sense of privacy, Liuz could hardly see how this would be a problem. "They're ready when you are, I imagine." Offering a polite nod, Rall says "Aye Sir" as she moves towards the exam table. She has resolved to herself to let this run its course, but still there is a slight but noticeable hesitation in her step. Pushing forward, she arrives at the noted table and starts to unzip the top of her flight suit. She isn't modest or ashamed, for the events about to unfold have happened so many times in her mind. Fist will come the shock, and slowly as those performing the exam come to realize what this means, the call for security, the trial, and the end. Too long the burden has rested on Rall's shoulders. Opening the zipper to the waist, her back remains to the doctor, allowing him only a view of her narrow shoulders. As the flight suit she shrugged off, Rall lets it fall to her waist, and under her armpits and around the core of her body tightly wrapped bans of medical dressings and tape cover her chest, back down to her hips. Turning around, she stands before the doctor and his staff, awaiting the questions. Her eyes fall directly on her new CO. With an unyielding stare and unwavering conviction. Liuz is without words for what seems like hours for the middle aged man. He'd seen a lot of crazy things in his career, especially while serving in active duty, and had even been one of the first to experience the so-called Hoth simulation in IGF Special Operations training, renowned for its pitfalls, unannounced time standard, and surprise changes to the objectives throughout the exercise. But as little a thing as a man that wasn't seemed to throw him off-balance for a little longer than he'd care to have been left off guard. 'Stap out of it, man, haven't you ever seen a woman before?!', the Colonel mentally flails at himself, leaving the finger-pointing as to how this could have happened for later. The medical team isn't nearly as fortunate, however, and for the moment is left where they'd been standing, or soon become frozen in their tracks as they turn. In the Empire, this sort of thing just doesn't happen, and each has a bit of an idea of the Major's record. To have kept up such an illusion for so long must have been trying, but already it's convinced Colonel Bogumil that he was right to take an interest in what he'd thought to be a good man that was just a little too much a loose cannon for the rigid orthodoxy of most Imperial military branches. "Let's hear it, Major", is all the Colonel demands for the moment, perhaps a little more open-minded than most in his position. Or perhaps he was simply waiting to let the axe fall. Making no moves to cover herself, Rall's eyes never leave the Colonel's face. "My real name is Jal'Dana Rall, Sir." The words start off simple enough. She pays little mind to the Medical team or their gawking, so far this hasn't gone the way she had envisioned, but she also knew she had precious few seconds to prove she was worth the deception. Years in a TIE had taught her to be decisive, and when to press an opening. "The rest you know about me is the truth, and should it take an interrogation droid to prove my loyalty, everything in my twelve years of service should show I am an assist to the Imperial Service" It is not a plea so to speak, but a statement of truth. Look at the Colonel, she waits for a sign to continue or if this all comes crashing down now. Fly hard, die fast. "So you're saying you deliberately and successfully mislead Imperial C&C elements for twelve years", the Colonel begins, trying to sound as serious as he can manage, but with a little bit of the pride in his earlier assessments showing through. Whoever this woman really was, unless she was an operative of NRI, which seemed rather unlikely given the ridiculousness of passing an Agent off as another gender when trying to gather information covertly, she had quite a bit of talent in manipulating schedules to her advantage, and even enough talent in utilizing disguise to be of use. "And that not once, in all this time, someone has caught you and blown the whistle?" "Interrogation droid..." that'll be fine "I can help with that I think.." he chuckles again looking at his datapad, thinking about what to do. Then he rises with a shake of his head he walks frown to the medical area smiling lightly he grins he enters it behind the her not saying anything though he watches the happenings in person. Offering what amounts to a small shrug, Rall answers each question honestly, "Aye sir, both deliberately and successfully. I had planned on admitting to such when I completed Flight school, to prove they were extremely short sighted in not selecting female candidates. But, it never seemed the correct time. I just kept feeling I could prove more and more with every mission I was sent on." The former TIE pilot's posture is ramrod straight, as she feels is proper, but she still feels no fear, a fact the comes as even a mild surprise to her. The true will set you free she thinks in her head, though that thought is follow by so will death. "In my years of service no one ever questioned it. I always held my flight status and passed the stress tests. Why look too closely if nothing seemed wrong?" Rall was sure how the Colonel would take the frankness, but the course was set. She was sure COMPNOR would be along any moment. Still standing at the door Trent looks at the colonels back. He smiles lightly though still not saying anything to the situation as such While the Major's frankness might bother some, Colonel Bogumil hardly even notices that anything is out of the ordinary at this point. Indeed, his visage has relaxed and his posture returned from his brief stab at an authoritarian response to the alert yet relaxed bearing that so many Imperial Special Operations members developed after enough time in the branch. "Then what in the Maw's grasp were you doing piloting Starfighters all this time, Major?", Liuz demands, in an increasingly mockingly normal Imperial command tone, breaking into a grin all the while. "Should've opted into Special Operations or one of the Intel services years ago!" But for now, the Colonel makes little mention of a punishment or what would happen after the examination. In fact, it's almost as though he didn't realize, at this point, that we was speaking to a half-naked man turned woman with the whole event being picked up on cameras. Almost. For the first time since the true was reviled so to speak, an almost miniature smile pays across the woman's lips, but it is never realized as her eyes leave the Colonel and flash across the Agent at the Door of the open Medical Ward. Agent Ceska, it seems had found his way in. Rall had wondered when it would happen, the other shoe dropping. She had met the man a few times before when she was stationed on the Dauntless. He was ruthlessly efficient, and while her dealings with the man had been limited, the fact he had been among the many Rall had fooled was something she doubted he would let go of lightly. With her eyes now on Trent she says quite firmly, "Everything I have done, has been for the good of the Empire, and in service to the Empire. I'm willing to be judged by that." Nodding lightly he grins, he was on the dauntless for exactly 3 months and had met her about 2 times so far. None the less he was impressed, not by what she did, but by how long she managed to fool certain people. "Let us be the judge of that Miss Rall.." he tilts his head stepping into the room, raising his datapad he reads through the file again taking a seat as to keep them both in view. Rall's eyes slowly move between the now seated Agent and the Colonel. It was only when Trent arrived that she felt truly naked, but she made no move to lift her flight suit. It wasn't a physical nudeness, but more of a psychological openness. In that datapadd, she was aware all her records could be accessed. Not that her service record would be an issue, but she would be judged none the less, and should she be found wanting, death would be a welcome option to the other choices. The Colonel's words seem to snap Rall mentally alert. Was he still considering her for the 988th, even after all this? The support surprised her, but she maintained a neutral expression. It was more like two destroyers deciding the fate of a lone TIE. She didn't have much to say other than to answer questions that were directed her way. Unflinching, she set her mind firmly in place and fly on, no matter what kind of fire she met, she would do so with out fear, as Commander Stark, Advisor Krelden, and others had shown her in the past. Looking at the Colonel he shrugs "I want to talk to her in person please... later on will be enough." he raises his datapad looking at it for some moments again the nods "You didn't quite visit me yet Colonel.." he tilts his head "Anyway.. you're file as well as hers are pristine so far.." he looks at the Colonel "You will decide that on your own if you like..." he tilts his head smiling warmly "If we find you're decision wanting you understand we will talk to you about it.." he shrugs pressing a button on his pad he smiles and walks over to Rall. "Of course", the Colonel replies, offering nothing in the way of explanation for his actions, or apologies for the errors. Truthfully, Liuz just wanted to stay as far as possible out of the ISB's way, as conflict between branches of Imperial authority only served to drag down the effectiveness of the whole. Looking back to Major Rall, the officer quirks a brow, and begins to speak. "You still up for the examination, or do you wanna get dressed and get this psycho-analysis stuff cleared up first?" In truth, it probably wasn't the best of ideas to have an examination at all until afterwards, but from the tone Liuz used in asking, it did seem to be a genuine question. "If the Commissar has questions for me, I'll field them now, Sir" A thin smirk crossing the woman's lips, "I think the medical staff might need to reprogram some of their testing equipment" In fact some of the younger medical team members still gaped openly at Rall, who had started to slip the flight suit back over her exposed shoulders and zip it up. That very motion seemed to break the trance and the medics started making themselves look busy. Turning back to Trent, Rall arches a brow. "Did you wish to conduct the /interview/ here? Or did you have some where else in mind?" She is not sure what questions or the format Trent has, but it was time to pay the piper. He tone is formal, yet still polite though the stress on the word interview might suggest she is unsure of the Agents motives. Nodding he waves at the bulkhead, "My Bureau please follow me.." he turns to the colonel and nods earnestly "If she'll be back with you it won't take long..." he waits for Rall to follow him then leads her over to his bureau. Taking a seat at his desk he waits for the soundproof door to close then waves at the seat. "Sit down please.." he watches her for a few moments crossing his legs. "Might I ask something of you..Why didn't you simply walk in here and tell me ?" he arches a brow Following Trent out of the medical center an into his officer, Rall takes a seat as directed sitting quietly until a question is posed. Direct and to the point, she decides to answer in the same manor, "I didn't see the good it would do." she states in a mater of fact tone, "As I stated to the Colonel, I had to prove my worth. If I didn't feel twelve years of loyal service had done it, why would three months?" he question is open and honest "What would you have done if I did?" Looking at her for a few moments he shrugs "I don't know..Seeing how I ended here that question also isn't for me to ever find out.." he leans back and nods "Well you're good at hiding something that is for certain..." he looks at the files again sighing lightly "Damn I really should do that by the book.." he shakes his head lightly "None the less.. Why didn't you run away when you found out that hiding it wouldn't work any longer ?" Offering a small laugh Rall shakes her head, "For what? Running is for people who are afraid. And what good does that do, but prove you're action had malice, and spend the rest of their lives being hunted." Pausing for a moment, to consider the question posed, "It never entered my mind to run. I know I lied; I'll not try and hide that or pretend it was something it wasn't. But I did it so I could serve, I always knew in the back of my mind someday it would be discovered. But, I swore my life to the Empire and the New Order. If that means they should choose to end my life, in judgment of my services so be it." Rall finishes and just looks at Trent; her posture is relaxed as if the truth has lifted a weight off her soul. She doesn't try an over play her words, or actions. She knows Trent is trained to sense deception, not that she would offer any. Nodding once again he tilts his head "I will -not- demote you or some such.. If anyone then your new CO will do that.." he tilts his head "I also accept the fact that you never considered running which kind of underlines what I already read in your files." he raises slowly looking at her "You will -never- again lie to the Order.. Nor will you keep a secret.." he looks at you for some more moments. "In fact you will make a weekly report to be about any suspicious or even remotely strange action happening inside your unit.. You will act as an informer for the order." he leans back into the chair massaging his lower lip "Seeing that you're not the only one you better not miss anything or lie about something.." he tilts his head "Though I believe you wouldn't anyway.." he nods slowly "You won't tell you CO about it either.." he raises slowly "Will you accept that.." he tilts his head, coolly drawing his blaster. In on breath the Agent tells her not to lie, and in the next he tells her spy on her new Unit, a unit she is slated to lead. Breathing in deeply she eyes the blaster for a moment before answering coolly, "You need not resort to threats, even if this situation did not exist, had you asked for reports on suspicious behavior I would have done it." shrugging slightly, her eyes moving to match Trent's "I would have reported it anyway, As for me reporting to the Colonel about my activities regarding your direction. I wont. I demand loyalty to the Empire in all my people, and I would expect him to do the same. The 988th is Special Operations, we'll be doing the dirty work. I missions that are to messy for normal units. Loyalty isn't an option, it expected and demanded." He lean forward looking into her eyes at that "I just did order you to report suspicious behavior.." he shakes his head placing a small cylinder on the table and points at it "That things is strange.. Not suspicious.. If it would be in possession of someone else.." he tilts his head "It would be treason..." he nods "It's not always clear what is treason and what not... That's why I asked for even remotely strange things..." he nods coolly "I don’t make treats. I am not important.. But -we- make promises..." he looks at her Meeting Trent's gaze, Rall replies coolly, "Aye. I get you drift" A blaster bolt never scared her, having flown against some of the best pilots the Rebels could toss at the Empire, and lived. So much for her life getting less complicated. "Are we done here Agent Ceska? I have a medical team that would like nothing better than to get their hands on me." Razing the blaster he throws it to her "Sure.. Could you drop that off at the armory.. It’s damage I’ll pick it up later.." he nods then concentrates on his computer against starting to type something. He looks back at Rall and suddenly smiles "You know-how much paperwork that'll get me.." he rolls his eyes seemingly already gotten over all that mater. "Take care don't get killed.." he waves at the door, which just then opens. Catching the blaster on the fly, Rall stands up. "I try my best" she states and turns for the door a strange ending to the interview.